


Love

by twinpeaksrocktoss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, charlie has some therapy, mac is charlie's hero and you cant change my mind, poem, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinpeaksrocktoss/pseuds/twinpeaksrocktoss
Summary: ~a charmac poem~





	Love

Have you ever been in love? 

She asked it so casually and to be honest it threw me. Like, completely. 

What the hell do I say to that? 

Do I say, yeah, I’ve been in love – I’ve been in love every day of my goddamn life?

Do I say, yeah, I love somebody – I don’t believe in good things anymore, but sure?

It wasn’t even the hardest question she asked me.

She was talking about my family and my friends and my work,

She was talking about how I feel and if I think I’m doing alright,

I could answer that.

But have I ever been in love?

I took my time, as she said I could,

And wondered if I should just lie,

Just say, yeah, some girl broke my heart in high school or college, or my early twenties,

Just say, sure, I love this woman who lives across the hall in my apartment block, or maybe she works down the street.

But for some reason, I told her the truth,

I told her about his laugh, his arms around me when I’m scared, his stupid hair and his stupid coats,

I told her about how he thinks he can move mountains, and a part of me believes maybe he could,

I told her about the way he makes my face feel like its splitting in half from smiling so hard,

I told her about when our hands brush it’s like the thousand tiny people who live in my head are screaming and cheering and there’s fireworks too,

I told her about how he’s been with me since we were both kids – loud, poor, optimistic,

And he’s with me now, both of us grown into furious adults – still loud, still poor, but hopeless.

I answered her question and thought of his hands on mine,

Thought of how his eyes crinkled at the edges as he said,

_“You’re like a brother to me, man,”_

I told her that, yeah, sure, I’ve been in love, 

Still am.

Always will be.


End file.
